Cosmetic formulations which are commonly referred to as "makeup", include mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, lipstick and various foundation bases. Makeup compositions usually employ a waxy base, such as beeswax, carnauba wax, paraffin, lanolin derivatives, or mixtures thereof. The base acts to suspend and bind various coloring agents, e.g., mineral dyes and metal powders.
Since these compositions are usually highly adherent and water-resistant, a number of products have been designed to remove makeup from the skin. These products include cloth pads which have been premoistened with various liquid compositions which are intended to solubilize and absorb makeup. These compositions include emulsions of mineral oil in water (Take Off.RTM., Personal Products Co., Milltown, N.J.) and nonaqueous mixtures of emollient esters with mineral oil (Almay.RTM. eye makeup remover pads, Beatrice Co., New York, N.Y.).
However, such premoistened products suffer from a number of disadvantages. The amount of liquid released onto the skin is difficult to control. The aqueous formulations can run or irritate the eyes of the user, and the oil-based products can leave the skin greasy or sticky.
Therefore, a need exists for a premoistened applicator which can deliver a controlled amount of a makeup removal formulation to the skin of the user. A further need exists for a premoistened applicator which effectively removes makeup without unduly wetting or oiling the skin of the user or irritating the eyes.